User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa: Chapter 3 - Smiling Under a Mask of Innocence (Daily Life)
Previous: Chapter 2 - A Final Heartache (Class Trial) Next: Chapter 3 - Smiling Under a Mask of Innocence (Deadly Life) Welcome back to Danganflipa, my fanmade Danganronpa/Papa Louie series! Last time, Cooper and the others survived the class trial, but had to execute the unfortunate Ultimate Gondolier, Deano, who killed Elle, the Ultimate Scientist on accident. Now the remaining 12 students live in fear... as their hope of escaping alive slowly dwindles. Who will survive, who will die? What secrets lay on the 3rd floor of the academy? What motive does Monokuma plan for this time? And most importantly... who is hiding under a mask of innocence? Let's find out... Day #5: Breakfast Cooper: Scooter was killed... she was sliced in the face with a knife by Alberto. Alberto was exposed and was executed after that in a horrid way. The next person to go was Elle, who triggered her alcohol allergy, and the person responsible for her death was Deano. He meant to kill Clover, but thanks to Gremmie, she's alive and Elle's dead. We keep telling ourselves that no one else will die. I think we're starting to lose hope. The one thing that's making me lose hope? It's gotta be Rule #2. "The surviving students, if any, will be allowed to leave campus after six class trials." If that's true, then only four of us can make it out of here alive. What are the chances that I'm one of those four people? 2 out of 7. Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready for another beee-yutiful day! The third floor of Flip's Peak Academy is now open to everyone, so feel free to explore as much as you like! You never know... your discoveries may lead to the perfect murder! Puhuhu... Cooper: I've had it up to here with Monokuma. He should really stop trying to make us murder each other... it shouldn't work. I trust everyone here... Gremmie's different, but I don't think he'd murder. He says he cares about us... he even sacrificed Elle just to show Clover that her life has value. I don't know how to feel about him... I made my way to the dining hall, as usual. I noticed that some people were missing... but that was just me being tired. Everyone was here, it's just that the missing people were actually dead... Akari: Hey, Cooper. You feeling good? Cooper: Don't know... I could be better. Clover: ... Cooper: Clover was sitting in her chair, with her feet on the table, twiddling her thumbs. She never looked at anyone; just the ceiling. She may be angry at Gremmie for what he did yesterday. Timm: ... Cooper: Timm was sitting normally, with his back straight and hands in his lap, but he was shaking vigorously. I can't blame him... Elle's death was accidental. That's really a horrid thought to take in. Utah: Oh, Cooper! Did you see what got set up? Cooper: What? You set something up? Utah: Not me... Tohru and Chuck. Xandra: Quite an odd pair, I must say. But the idea was very imaginative. Tohru: Yep... it was Chuck's idea. Chuck: Hehe... no biggie. Just a little memorial. Cooper: Memorial? That's so kind of you, Chuck! Chuck: I set it up in the Hall of Records. C'mon, I'll take you there with Tohru. Tohru: It's great, trust me. Cooper: Ooookay. I followed Tohru and Chuck into the Hall of Records. Wow... I forgot how nice this place looks. I haven't been in here since the investigation on the first day. Tohru: We decided to set it up here because there's a lot of room. See here? Cooper: There were a line of four mannequins in front of the Izuru painting. ''Did you do this? Chuck: Yeah. You like? Cooper: Y-Yes, it's... beautiful... ''The first mannequin was dressed up like Scooter. It had her hair, and even her signature cherry bomb skateboard. The second mannequin was dressed up like Alberto. The third dressed like Elle, and the fourth dressed up like Deano. But something was... off. ''What happened to Deano's hat? It's not there. Chuck: Oh... well, we couldn't find a hat like it in Tohru's Study Center closet. Tohru: I asked Monokuma to get it from the waterfall, but he told me that I couldn't have it. Cooper: But why not? It's just a hat. Chuck: I don't know... maybe somebody else has it? Or it fell down the waterfall? Who knows...? Cooper: Well, we can find out later. But you two, this is really beautiful. Tohru, your cosplay skills and Chuck's modeling skills can really make you two become a great team. Chuck: Geez... don't make a mountain out of a molehill. It just popped into my head. Tohru: And this part. Look under the mannequins. There's an inscription into the stand. Cooper: Oh, really? ''I looked at the bottom of Scooter's mannequin stand. It read, "Scooter, Ultimate Skateboarder. Wanted to unite us, and she'll never be forgotten." ''This... is really... ''I could feel tears forming, but then I looked at Alberto's inscription to take those tears away. "Alberto, Ultimate Soccer Star. Wanted to see and save his loved one." Elle's read, "Elle, Ultimate Scientist. Hoped to leave with everyone more than anyone." And finally, Deano's read, "Deano, Ultimate Gondolier. Became an accidental murderer with intentions of saving everyone." Chuck: Are you okay, Cooper? Cooper: ... Chuck: Hey... what say we go get breakfast? I heard rumors about today being a special breakfast. Cooper: Special breakfast? Tohru: Oh yeah, I heard about it from Gremmie. Cooper: That's right... he gets info from Monokuma. Chuck: Cuz he's the mastermind, right? Cooper: Wait... no, he doesn't get all of the info from Monokuma. Remember the motive? Gremmie told us Monokuma never consulted him about that. Tohru: Well, let's hurry up. I'm starving. Cooper: I took my usual seat beside Wylan B and Akari. It looked like everyone was here, and after a couple seconds, Monokuma appeared. Monokuma: Hullo, everyone! How'd you guys sleep? Clover: Not very much. Monokuma: Now, now, I've got some important news! Timm: The special breakfast, right? Monokuma: What the-? How'd you know? Timm: Gremmie told us. Monokuma: He WHAT?! Gremmie: What? They made me tell them. Monokuma: How did they make you tell them? Gremmie: They got bored of waiting, and asked what was for breakfast. So I told them we were having a special breakfast. See? They made me tell them. Monokuma: Ugh... if only I could fire you from being the mastermind. Well, it looks like in celebration of Papa Louie, we're going to have donuts! Come on, everybody! Grab a plate and everyone gets three donuts! This was specially picked by Papa Louie! Cooper: I guess that means that Papa Louie likes to make donuts. I was in the middle-ish part of the line, and Papa Louie pointed at the doughs first. He still had the duct tape over his mouth. ''Chocolate, please. All three are gonna be the same. ''Papa Louie pointed at six shape cutters. A ring, a circle, a wavy circle, a long stick-shape, a swirly circle, and a skull. ''I'll take the skull cutter. ''Papa Louie took the skull cutter and pressed it three times into the chocolate dough. He placed them in the oven for a couple minutes. Why was a skull cutter there in the first place? Papa Louie took my donuts out of the oven, and pointed to some pans of icing. ''Chocolate Icing. Are those... Spooky Sprinkles? I guess I'll have those. And put Brownie Batter in all of those please. Thanks. ''He handed me my plate of three identical brown skull donuts, and I sat down at the table and ate them. Akari: Spooky Sprinkles? Cooper: What? I'm just trying them. I haven't tried them before. Akari: Nothing's different, except the color! Cooper: Oh... it's normal. Monokuma: So, enjoying your special breakfast? Wylan B: It's so delicious! It's been ages since my last Donuteria Donut! Monokuma: Anybody notice anything different about today? Utah: I know! I know! ...We had donuts. Monokuma: ...Yes... anything else? Ninjoy: I can't help but notice the odd choices of toppings. Is there a reason for this? Monokuma: Oh, those little ol' things? Just some things I picked out. Skull cutters, brownie batter, licorice drizzle, and spooky sprinkles... anybody notice a thread running through all of them? Utah: I know! I know! ...They're food. Monokuma: ...Yes... anything else? Cooper: Nobody moved, or spoke. Ninjoy: The answer is obvious. They all retain to Hallowee- wait. You can't mean... Monokuma: Right-o, Ninjoy! In a couple days marks the 31st of October, or in other words, Halloween! Allan: H-Halloween? Monokuma: Halloween! We're holding a Halloween Banquet- Akari: Stop. Stop right there. Monokuma: Was it something I said? Akari: Please, no more parties or get-togethers. In case you haven't noticed, those things are what led to the previous two murders. The luau and the pool party. We don't need another party to motivate us for murder. Monokuma: Okay... but if you don't trust each other, then you don't have to show up. Akari: It's not that I don't trust them... Monokuma: Whatever. The Halloween Banquet will be held in two days, on Halloween night! We'll hold party games, have great snacks and drinks, and we'll even hold a costume contest! Allan: The banquet is going to be held on Halloween night? Monokuma: Only the spookiest night of the year. Allan: So... you said in two days... so that would make today October 29th then. Monokuma: Lookit you, Allan, the Ultimate Mathematician! Allan: Please don't call me a mathematician either... much like athlete, it's very stereotypical... Tohru: H-Hold the phone... Allan: Is something wrong, Tohru? Tohru: Nope, just the opposite... did somebody say "costume contest?" Monokuma: Yeah. You get to buy your Halloween costume from the fashion store. Tohru: F-F-Fashion store?! Chuck: F-F-Fashion store?! Xandra: The fashion store wouldn't happen to be the dumbwaiter, would it? We could get most things from that. Monokuma: No, there's a Costume Morgue and a Fashion Flambé on the third floor of the academy, so you can all go check it out and look at costumes. Ninjoy: Hey, Monokuma. Monokuma: What? Ninjoy: Just so we're clear, tell us if this Halloween Banquet is another idea of one of your motives. Is it, or is it not? Monokuma: Nope. It's just a party so you can all get closer! Tohru: Chuck, we have to go! We have to win the costume contest! Chuck: Yeah, definitely. Let's do this! Timm: From the looks of it, there can only be one winner. Tohru: ... Chuck: ... Tohru: It's on. Chuck: You're going down. Tohru: Oh, man... have you even seen my Super Maria Sisters costume? Even the company who made the game noticed me for cosplaying Maria! Chuck: Well, I'll find a costume better than your stupid rip-off. I promise. Cooper: Hey... Chuck! Tohru! But they left without another word, stomping every step. Akari: Well, I guess it's about that time. We should go investigate. Cooper: You think? Akari: I guess, cuz we don't know what could be on the third floor- oh, are you finished? Cooper: I looked dully at my last half-eaten donut. ''No, it's okay. I'll save it for later. ''I took my plate and set it in the kitchen, right beside the fridge. Akari: Not that hungry today, huh? Cooper: No, not really. Besides, investigating is more important. Monokuma: Yes, indeed! Cooper: M-Monokuma? You can hear us from in here? He was outside the kitchen, probably still with Papa Louie. Monokuma: Duh! You left the door cracked open! Just so you know, everyone else had already chosen pairs and left. Akari: Oh... who were they? Monokuma: Let's see... first to leave was Tohru and Chuck. Akari: They weren't looking for costumes? Monokuma: Apparently they wanted to look for costumes together, so they went ahead and investigated, hoping to get something along the way. Akari: You really are all-knowing, aren't you? Monokuma: Next up was Allan and Gremmie- Cooper: That's... an odd pair. Monokuma: I don't know, Allan said something about wanting to speak to Gremmie. Maybe about what Gremmie said last night! (FLASHBACK) Allan: I... I refuse to be called an "athlete." The word is very stereotypical. I'm just a hockey player. Gremmie: Oh... are you? Gremmie: Allan, you... are more than just a hockey player. You are more than just the Ultimate Hockey Player, as well. Allan: L-Lies...! You said the same thing with Cooper last time! Cooper: Th-That's right! I may not even have a hidden talent after all! You're just making things up! Gremmie: Let's run it by Monokuma then, shall we? Monokuma: Yes! I can 100% confirm that Cooper has a hidden talent! Gremmie: No... about Allan. Is he more than just a hockey player? Monokuma: No. That's it. Gremmie: You know... *before the killing game, what he did and everything...* Allan: What I did?! Monokuma: Oh, that's right! Yeah, yeah... Allan did something terrible. (FLASHBACK ENDS) Monokuma: He just wanted to talk to Gremmie about it, just to get some answers about what he did. Cooper: Yeah, and I'd like to get some info about my true talent! Akari: This is some serious stuff, Monokuma! You can't just keep it a secret from Allan! Monokuma: Why not? Akari: What if Allan dies? Monokuma: ... Cooper: Akari, what are you- Akari: It would be a shame if Allan never knew his hidden secret, don't you think? Monokuma: A shame? Or unfair, hmm? Life ain't fair, and I'll let you in on a little secret... death ain't fair either. Akari: And what if Cooper dies? Cooper: A-Akari! Akari: Cooper would never get to hear his secret, and it'd be all your fault. Monokuma: Okay, fine... fine... I'll make sure you know. Cooper: Monokuma seemed a little too open as soon as Akari said my name... I wonder why? Is my talent really that important? Akari: You're very welcome. (curtsies) Cooper: Sh-Shut up... I know that's good news to know that my talent is worth keeping me alive, but the nerve of Akari to say that I may die in front of my face...! Akari: So, out with it, Monokuma. Who else is left? Cooper: It's not that important, you know. Akari: So what? I wanna know, though. Monokuma: After Allan and Gremmie was Ninjoy and Xandra, Wylan B and Utah, and then Clover and Timm. Cooper: Clover and Timm, huh... Akari: They may have gotten closer since they've been through the same thing at the same time. Timm lost Elle... and Clover lost Deano. Cooper: Speaking of Elle and Deano... Akari, did you see the memorial mannequins yet? Akari: Yep, I did. They were beautiful... but I had already asked about Deano's missing hat and he said that it was in Clover's possession. Monokuma: Of course, I had to go retrieve it from the waterfall! Cooper: For crying out loud, Monokuma, just come into the same room as us so we can stop yelling! Akari: But we have to leave. Cooper: Actually, don't! We don't care about you, and we're leaving! Monokuma: Aw... you don't have to be so mean. Cooper: You're right. And you didn't have to put us in a killing game. But you did. Akari: Ha! Cooper: I left as Akari gave Monokuma a gentle, yet savage wave, and a sweet smile to go along with it. We high-fived each other as the dining hall door closed. Akari: Hey... what do you think the third floor's gonna look like? Cooper: The same as the two we've seen. I mean, they're floors. How different can they look? Akari: Point taken. Day #5: Investigation (October 29th) Cooper: Hey, nobody's at the elevator. Akari: They must have already gone during that conversation with Monokuma. Cooper: And that Halloween Banquet... what do you think about that? Akari: I'm... not sure how to feel about it. I mean, like I said before, parties and get-togethers are what led to the murders of Scooter and Elle. Cooper: I can't speak for everyone here... but I trust everyone. This doesn't sound like a motive; just something to pass the time and help us get closer. Akari: Don't speak so naively. It's Monokuma we're talking about. Cooper: I guess you're right... unless you're totally wrong. Akari: I'm wrong...? (presses the elevator button) Cooper: I mean, you never know. (elevator opens) At least, not with Monokuma. Akari: True... true... I guess I'll reconsider. (presses the 3 button) We can go looking for Halloween costumes. I'm not saying that I'll buy one. I need more information on this Halloween Banquet before I attend. Cooper: Okay, well, I'll look too, but I'll plan on going. Unlike you, Ultimate Boredom. Akari: You take that back, COOPER! Cooper: What? Learn to take a joke! Akari: I could say the same thing... I was being sarcastic. Cooper: (elevator door opens) Okay... my bad. We looked at the vast area of the third floor. ''See? It looks different, just more spacious. Akari: Not exactly... this feels kind of like a shopping mall. Look at all the shops! Cooper: Hey... you're not- Akari: -interested in shopping, am I? No, I'm not. Just surprised to see them in a school is all. Cooper: Should you even be surprised? We have a swimming pool, a giant gaping hole in the floor, and a movie theater. Akari: Huh. Guess not. Cooper: Well, let's go check everything out. Akari: Maybe we can see the next study centers. And then we can pick out some costumes for the Halloween Banquet. Cooper: Sounds like a plan. Akari: Hey... what are these kiosks? Cooper: They say, "e-Handbook Accessory," "Smellbound," "Sweet Tooth Delights," and "Nature Serene." So... an accessory cart for our e-Handbooks, a fragrance line, a candy shop, and a bouquet shop. Akari: A bouquet shop? Why would this even be in a school in the first place? Come to think of it... every one of these kiosks is unnecessary in a school! Not to mention, the third floor's layout of a mall! Cooper: It's pretty crazy... but remember, Monokuma and Gremmie renovated it to look different. Akari: And the academy let them do that?! Cooper: I don't know... but we'll find out how Monokuma did this. Akari: Yeah... and I wanna know how he took over Hope's Peak Academy as well. Cooper: He's had a couple killing games already... but I want to hear about the survivors. They may know about the killing game and want to save us! Akari: Hm... I doubt it. Cooper: What do you mean? Akari: Have you read or watched The Hunger Games? Cooper: A couple times, yeah. Only because my 7th grade English class read it and we watched the movie... Akari: And how about Catching Fire? Cooper: I watched that on my own. Akari: Good, so you'll understand this. Remember how Katniss volunteered for her sister for the Hunger Games? She participated in the Hunger Games, and survived alongside Peeta. But the next year, in Catching Fire, was the Quarter Quell, when the victors of the Hunger Games are repicked to join a special killing game. So you see, even if you survive the Hunger Games, your life could still be in danger? Cooper: Oh... so you're saying that if somebody survives one of Monokuma's killing games, then they won't be as free as they had thought? Akari: That's exactly what I'm saying. But we never know. It's only a theory. Cooper: You're... really smart to think of that off the top of your head. Akari: I've been thinking about that for a while now, actually. Okay, let's check out the new study centers! Cooper: ''We found three of them lined up against the wall. In order from left to right... Ultimate Tour Guide, Ultimate Skateboarder, and Ultimate Hockey Player...? That means that these rooms belong to Utah and Allan... and... you know... Akari: Yep, I do. Maybe we should go check Utah's first. She may already be in there with Wylan B. Cooper: We peeked through the door of the Ultimate Tour Guide Study Center. I could see Utah and Wylan B chilling in beach chairs... what, is that sand on the floor?! Without thinking, my doorknob slid off the handle as I quickly tried to open it, but I somehow opened it and Wylan B looked at me, pulling up his sunglasses. Wylan B: Yo, dude... you mind? Akari: M-My assistant apologizes. Wylan B: Don't wake up Sunshine here... she's snoring louder than a JB concert. Akari: Ooo, sick burn! Cooper: So... what's up with the sand? And is that... a tide? Yep, the floor was actually made of sand, and from the far end of the wall, sparkly blue waves came crashing right in front of Wylan B and Utah's chairs. Wylan B: What are you waiting for? Take off your shoes and feel the sand in between your toes! Feel the waves gently massage your feet in their own cold, foamy, cool way. Cooper: You sound awfully relaxed, even more than usual. Wylan B: The island life changed me. When I get outta here, I'm thinking about leaving Sakura Bay and moving to Calypso Island so I can be with Utah. Utah: Zzz... we'renotdating we'renotdating... Zzz... Akari: My, that's good to know... So are you dating? Wylan B: No, not dating, we're just really close friends, you know. Like how Timm and Elle were. Cooper: Uh, didn't Timm want to ask Elle to be his girlfriend? Wylan B: Okay... we're kind of like them. Akari: Also, what's that? (points at a rock climbing wall) A rock climbing wall? Wylan B: Dunno. Hey, Utah! Wake up! (shoves her) Utah: AH! Wuzzat? Hey, you two! Back together like usual! Akari: What can I say? A true boss can never leave their assistant behind. Cooper: If we stay partners when we get out of here and start our own business, that should be our slogan. Akari: Huh. That's really inspiring. Utah: The rock climbing wall, right? I heard someone say that in my sleep. Akari: That would be me. Utah: No... it was Alberto who said it! Akari: Oh. Then it was probably a dream. Utah: I'm actually not sure what the rock climbing wall is for. As a tour guide, I don't make my tourists climb up mountains on tours, so I guess it's just to keep me in shape. Monokuma: (appears) So? What do you think? (points at the rock climbing wall) Wylan B: You mean the rock wall? Why don't you just walk over to it? Monokuma: I'm not waterproof, it seems, so I can't cross the water to get to the rock wall. Utah: I mean... it's okay? I guess? Like, what else am I supposed to say? Monokuma: No, I meant this! (snaps, and the colors of the rock wall handles change color) Utah: Wah! They... they all switched bodies with each other!!! Monokuma: Utah... Utah... Utah... tsk tsk tsk. You have much to learn here. It's school, after all! Utah: Why would you do that? It'd scare me while I'm in here! Monokuma: It's for your memory. You can change the colors by snapping, just like the clapper lights. You can also train your brain to remember which colors where there before. Wylan B: Wow. Ever heard of Lumosity? Utah: But this is only four colors. That's not that hard. Monokuma: You can change the difficulty setting, too. I'll show you an example. Which color do you want to add? Utah: C-Cyan, I guess? Monokuma: O Rock Wall... (rock wall lights up) Add cyan to colors. (wall turns cyan and the handles turn the five colors including cyan) Utah: No way am I saying that everytime. Monokuma: It's a shame really. I went to all the trouble of creating a pink lemonade color for you. Utah: OUTTA MY WAY, CREAMEO! O ROCK WALL ADD PINK LEMONADE TO COLORS!!! Wylan B: Maybe I should leave... this is where she gets hyper. Akari: Nah dip, Sherlock. Wylan B: Ooookay, I'm leaving now. Bye, Utah! Utah: Ah! And such a beautiful shade of pink, too! It has that sunrise reflection that no other color can make work! Cooper: Well this has all been good... let's go see another Study Center. Hey, where's the door? Akari: There's usually doors connecting the Study Centers... maybe this one doesn't have a connection because of the water in the floor? Right, Monokuma? Monokuma: I'm gonna leave your question unanswered. Ba-BOOM! Plot twist~! (disappears) Akari: If he does that again, then he'll get a NECK TWIST! Cooper: Seriously, Akari... don't threaten to break Monokuma's neck or anything. You're scaring me. Akari: Speaking of scary stuff, don't forget about Costume Morgue after the investigation. Wylan B: Costume Morgue! I completely forgot! See you guys, and I may return as a vampire, or some sort of werewolf or something. (leaves) Akari: Watch him come back complaining about the costumes being too expensive for his tastes. Cooper: If he does, I'll take him to his dorm, open MonoRPG, and let nature take its course. Akari: Haha, I'd like to see that. But... if that really happens, make sure he doesn't get addicted for too long, or you know... HHHGH UULGHN!! (pretends to choke neck) Cooper: G-Gotcha... Danganflipa: Chapter 3 - Smiling Under a Mask of Innocence (Deadly Life) coming soon! Vote below for who you think will survive, and for who you want to have the next free time events. Who Do You Think Survives the Killing School Life? (this will also determine who will have the next free time events for Chapter 4) Ninjoy, Ultimate Thief Wylan B, Ultimate Rapper Akari, Ultimate Biker Xandra, Ultimate Guardian Allan, Ultimate Hockey Player Utah, Ultimate Tour Guide Timm, Ultimate Competitive Dancer Chuck, Ultimate Model Clover, Ultimate Percussionist Gremmie, Ultimate Surfer Tohru, Ultimate Youtuber Category:Blog posts